


Queen & The Party

by CalvinHGatsby



Category: Queen (Band), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinHGatsby/pseuds/CalvinHGatsby
Summary: Pre Season 3. After winning tickets on the radio, Mike & Eleven and the rest of the party head to Indianapolis to see Queen live in concert. They also end up meeting the band! This is the first story i've written that is pure fluff.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Maxine “Max” Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 12





	1. Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE DUFFER BROTHERS. NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO QUEEN. THIS STORY WILL HAVE MILEVEN FLUFF, AWESOME MUSIC,

_June 15, 1985. Hawkins, Indiana._

_This thing called love, I just...can't handle it_  
_This thing called love, I must...get round to it_  
_I ain't ready_ , _Crazy little thing called love_

Mike Wheeler and Jane "Eleven" Hopper were hanging out together at the cabin she shared with her adopted father: Chief Jim Hopper. They were singing and dancing around her bedroom to the awesomeness that was _Queen_. _Every Breath You Take_ by _The Police_ would always be their song of course, but the young lovers were captivated by the beautiful music and the powerful vocals delivered by the immortal Freddie Mercury himself. This was all thanks to Jonathan Byers. He had introduced El to Freddie Mercury and she had fallen in love with the music. She played it for Mike the next day and although he had never really been into rock music, he was forced to submit to the awesomeness that was _Queen._ Plus, El promised to cover him with kisses if he said he liked them, so that was a very big help.

" _There goes my baby. She knows how to rock 'n' roll. She drives me crazy. She gives me hot and cold fever. Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_." Mike sang to his beloved as he held her close. El blushed as she leaned in and kissed him. They began making out as the two fell back on El's bed. They were madly in love and they had been ever since Mike found her on Mirkwood that rainy night. As the lovers continued to suck face, El's super-com made a sound of life.

"El...El, are you there, over?" Max asked as El reached for the super-com.

"I'm here with Mike, over." El replied. At first, El and Max had been at odds because El was fearful that Mike had wanted to be more than friends with Max. However, once it was clear that Max was crushing hard on Lucas, El apologized and the two girls ended up become thick as thieves.

"Quick, turn on the radio to 69.3, over." She stated. Mike got up and turned on the chief's radio to 69.3 MELM

"This is MWJI 69.3 with the afternoon mind bender!" The announcer said. "I'm Graham "The Goof" Gutfeld and we have a special prize today. _Queen_ will be performing at Indiana Farmer's Stadium this Friday night!"

" _Queen_ is coming to Indiana?" Mike asked in disbelief. El's face lit up.

"I have in my hand, a six pack of front row tickets to the _Queen_ concert in Indianapolis and all you have to do is call our hotline and answer this question." The Goof explained.

"Quick Mike!" El exclaimed as Mike went to grab the phone.

"Here is the question: what is Freddie Mercury's birth name? Before he became Freddie, he was..." Graham said. "And...DIAL!" Mike called the number as quickly as he could. The phone rang forever until finally, a miracle.

"This is The Goof on 69.3, what is Freddie Mercury's birth name?" Gutfeld asked.

"It's..." Mike stuttered as he struggled to remember what Jonathan had told him. Thankfully, it clicked. "Farrokh Bulsara! His name was Farrokh Bulsara!"

"What's your name?"

"Mike Wheeler."

"Mike Wheeler...you are correct!" The Goof exclaimed. "Before he became Freddie Mercury, he was Farrokh Bulsara! You have won 6 front row tickets to see _Queen_ at the Indiana Farmers Stadium in Indianapolis this friday night!" Mike was ecstatic as El hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"We're gonna see _Queen_ live in concert!" Mike said as they kissed passionately. El was so happy in that moment, she couldn't speak. She had wonderful friends. The perfect boyfriend, and she was going to see the greatest band ever live in person. Despite her past, she felt as if she was the luckiest person on the face of the Earth.


	2. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is excited to see Queen, but Hopper rains on their parade

After Mike hung up, he called Max over the super com and told her the awesome news. She immediately called everyone to a party meeting at the cabin. After about 15 minutes, everyone arrived at the cabin: Will the cleric, Dustin the bard, Lucas the ranger, and Max the Zoomer; as well as Mike the Paladin and El the mage.

"Steve was gonna show me his playboy collection." Dustin whined. "This had better be good."

"We won 6 tickets to see Queen!" El exclaimed. For a moment, everyone was stunned.

"Queen?" Will asked in shock.

"We're talking about Queen right, not the queen of England or the queen of Hawkins Day right?" Lucas clarified. "When you say Queen, you mean the band with Freddie Mercury, right?"

"The same." Mike assured the party as they all were overflowing with excitement.

"We're actually gonna see Queen...in person!" Max said as she wrapped her arms around Lucas and kissed him deeply.

"When Jonathan finds out, he is gonna blow his shit!" Will exclaimed.

"So where are the tickets?" Dustin asked.

"They're at the radio station, we have to pick them up when we get to Indianapolis." Max replied.

"When is the concert?" Lucas inquired.

"Friday." El replied.

"That's tomorrow!" Dustin replied.

"We aren't that far from Indianapolis." Mike replied. "It's only about an hour away."

"There's a problem." Will said. "You said you won 6 tickets, right?"

"Yeah, one for each of us." Mike stated.

"Yeah, but who's gonna take us?" Will asked. "None of us have our licenses." Everyone's jaws dropped as they realized that Will spoke the truth.

"No man, this can't be happening." Dustin hyperventilated.

"I can drive." Max offered.

"You don't have a license." Lucas pointed out.

"I can still drive Stalker." Max shot back. "I drove Steve's car out to the pumpkin field last year, remember?."

"That was across town Max, Indianapolis is over 60 miles away!" Mike pointed out.

"So what, you don't want to see Queen?" She asked as El looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't go putting words in my mouth!" He argued.

"Come on Mike, let her drive!" Dustin whined.

"Fine!" He conceded.

"What about Dad?" El asked. Mike gulped at that. He had forgotten that he was going to have to ask Hopper for permission to take his daughter on a trip like this and it scared him.

"Well, you're her boyfriend Mike, I guess you have to be the one to ask him." Lucas insisted. Mike groaned as Eleven put her arms around him.

* * *

Later that day, when Chief Hopper came home from his duties, Mike and El explained to him what had happened and what an opportunity this was for not just them, but the entire party as well. They asked the chief to wait until they were done speaking and to his credit, he allowed the lovers to say their peace.

"it's a once in a lifetime chance and we thought that we should ask your permission before going." Mike explained.

"Well Wheeler, that's very mature of you." Jim said as he polished of the beer that he had been drinking.

"So..."

"No."

"No?" Mike and El gasped.

"Yes...No."

"But chief, you don't know what this means to us..to El." Mike argued.

"Going all the way to Indianapolis is a risk and we don't take risks." Hopper shot back. "They're stupid and..."

"We're not stupid." El gritted.

"She won't be by herself, we'll all be with her constantly."

"You're just kids, with no parents. Do you think your folks are going to let you all go by yourselves?"

"My dad doesn't care and my mom is too distracted with Nancy and Holly." Mike assured.

"Be that as it may, Jane is still not going." Hopper stated.

"Yes I am." El replied. "I am going with Mike."

"No you are not." The chief said angrily. "I am your father and I make the rules here."

"I don't care." She shot back. "I am going with friends to see Queen and you can't stop me." This pissed Hopper off.

"That is it, you are grounded!" He exclaimed. "No eggos and no tv for a week and also no friends."

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she stormed into her room and used her powers to slam the door shut.

"You all should go." Jim said as the kids quietly left. Mike cried as he pedaled home. How could he go to a Queen concert without the love of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN THE PARTY GET ELEVEN TO THE QUEEN CONCERT? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.


	3. I’m In Love With My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party breaks El out and heads to Indianapolis.

_Hawkins, Indiana._

Mike barely got a wink of sleep that night. He was so sad for El. It was so unfair that El could not go with the rest of the party to the Queen concert. Hopper was being a mouth breather like he always was and now El was paying the price for it.

"No." Mike said to himself as he laid in bed. "El is not missing that concert." In his mind, he devised a plan. He immediately called Will on his super com. He would get El to the Queen concert even if it killed him.

* * *

The next day, the Chief was at breakfast, drinking coffee. Jane still would not talk to him after he had forbade her from going to the Queen concert. He was getting tired of the whole fight, but she needed to learn to accept the rules. Once he had finished his coffee, he tried knocking on his daughter's room.

"Jane, come on out and have some breakfast." He told her.

"No!" She replied. Hopper cussed under his breath as he went to the couch. It was horrible when he and El fought because El knew how to hold a grudge. Finally, it was time for him to go to work.

"I'm going to work, good bye Jane." He called out. There was no response from his daughter's room. He cussed once again and headed out. About a half hour later, there was another knock on El's bedroom door.

"Go away!" She shouted, believing that it was still Hopper.

"El!" Mike called out as she flung the door opened and ran into his arms.

"Mike!" She cried with relief as she kissed him. She saw that all of the party was there and that they were smiling. "What's going on?"

"We're going to see Queen!" Will exclaimed. "That's what's going on!"

"Hopper said no." El reminded them.

"We don't care what the chief says, this may be our only chance to see Queen live!" Lucas insisted.

"How will we get there?" El wondered as Max dangled a set of keys in front of her.

"I may have...swiped Billy's car while he was sleeping off a drunken bender." She giggled. Everyone chuckled as El got changed and followed the party outside where Billy's chariot was waiting. Everyone got in as Max started the car.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Dustin asked nervously.

"I've taken it out for a spin every now and then when Billy's otherwise indisposed." Max admitted. She floored the gas and they were off to Indianapolis. After an hour and a half, the party arrived in the Hoosier capital. As Max drove they finally spotted the radio station.

"There it is!" Will exclaimed. "MWJI 69.3!" Max found a parking spot and they all ran into the building. After getting on the elevator, they showed up at the studio where Graham "The Goof" Gutfeld behind the DJ booth.

"Are you The Goof?" Dustin asked.

"The one and only." he replied. "Whatever this is, you kids are gonna have to hurry this up. I'm due at Indiana's Farmer's Stadium in a half hour for the warmup."

"We're right behind you, Goof." Lucas said. "We want to thank you in advance for those awesome tickets."

"Are you Mike?" Graham asked.

"No, i'm Mike." Mike said as he stepped forward. Gutfeld nodded as he pulled out an envelope containing 6 Queen tickets.

"We're actually gonna see Queen!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Bitchin!" El added as she kissed Mike passionately.


	4. We Will Rock You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoys the concert as Mike and El are serenaded by Freddie Mercury himself.

_Indianapolis, Indiana._

After they picked up the tickets, the party headed to Indiana Farmer's Stadium. The found their front row seats which gave them an excellent view of the stage. After ten minutes, the lights dimmed and the cheers grew louder.

"All right ladies and gentleman..." the announcer declared. "Give it up for her majesty...QUEEN!" The lights came up and the band appeared on stage. Roger Taylor, manning the drums, John Deacon off on his bass, not looking straight at the crowd, Brian May, playing the electric guitar like he was loving a woman, and finally, Freddie Mercury himself, wearing only a tie and some slacks with tennis shoes grabbed the mic and basked in the applause of the audience. As the kids watched in amazement, the music started and the band launched into _Radio Ga Ga_ _._

_I'd sit alone and watch your light, my only friend through teenage life  
_

_And ev'rything I need to know, I heard it on my radio_

_You gave them all those old time stars, through wars of worlds, invaded by Mars  
_

_You made us laugh - you made us cry, you made us feel like we could fly_

_So don't become some background noise, a backdrop for the girls and boys  
_

_Who just don't know and just don't care, and just complain when you're not there  
_

_You have the time you have the power, you've yet to have your finest hour, radio_

_All we hear is Radio ga ga, Radio goo goo, Radio ga ga  
_

_All we hear is Radio ga ga, Radio blah blah_

_Radio what's new? Radio someone still loves you_

Max screamed as Lucas hoisted her up on his shoulders, the entire party was singing along.

_We watch the stars, we watch the sun, on videos for thousand dollars  
_

_We hardly need to use our ears, how music changes through the years_

_Let's hope we'll never leave old friend, like all good things on you we depend  
_

_So stick around 'cause we might miss you, when we grow tired of all this visual  
_

_You have the time, you have the power, you've yet to have your finest hour, Radio_

_All we hear is Radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga  
_

_All we hear is Radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga  
_

_Radio what's new?, someone still loves you!_

The party continued to enjoy themselves as the band performed _Another One Bites The Dust_ and _Bicycle Race._ Everyone got really revved up when they played _Seven Seas Of Rhye_ _._

_Fear me you lords and lady preachers, I descend upon your earth from the skies  
_

_I command your very souls you unbelievers, bring before me what is mine  
_

_The seven seas of rhye_

_Can you hear me you peers and privvy counsellors, I stand before you naked to the eyes  
_

_I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust, I swear that you'll be mine  
_

_The seven seas of rhye_

_Sister I live and lie for you, Mister do and I'll die  
_

_You are mine I possess you, I belong to you forever_

_Storm the master marathon I'll fly through, by flash and thunder fire I'll survive  
_

_Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive, Then I'll get you_

_Be gone with you, you shod and shady senators, give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries  
_

_I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours, and with a smile...  
_

_I'll take you to the seven seas of rhye_

Eventually, the rock anthems turned to ballads as they played _Somebody To Love._ As the song played, Mike and El were captivated by each other.

"Mike?" she asked as they moved to the music.

"Yeah El." he replied.

"Dance with me." Mike smiled as he took her in his arms and they danced to the beautiful music. They were so in love with each other that anybody could see it, and somebody did. As the song winded down, Mike and all were so lost in each other that they didn't know that they were being watched.

"Guys..." Will exclaimed as he tapped Mike's shoulder. "Guys!"

"What?" Mike asked as he turned to his best friend.

"Look." He whispered as he pointed to the stage. Mike and El turned front stage to see that Freddie Mercury himself was staring straight at them. Their mouths were wide open, but Freddie gave them a smile that was filled with happiness. Even though he did not know them, he saw that Mike and El were in love and that their love was special.

"All right darlings." He said into the microphone. "This one is for you two." Freddie went over to the piano and began playing Love of my life. He had written it for himself and Mary Austin, but tonight he played it in honor of a love that was equally powerful.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me  
_

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back, d_ _on't take it away from me,_

_because you don't know_ _What it means to me_

_Love of my life, don't leave me  
_

_You've taken my love, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?  
_

_Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me  
_

_Because you don't know, what it means to me_

_You will remember when this is blown over and everything's all by the way  
_

_When I grow older, I will be there at your side  
_

_To remind you how I still love you, I still love you_

_Back, hurry back, please, bring it back home to me  
_

_Because you don't know What it means to me_

_Love of my life, Love of my life_

Freddie glanced at the young couple throughout the song. Queen played several more songs before finishing with a rendition of _Bohemian Rhapsody._ After the concert was finished, the fans began to file out.

"Oh my God, Freddie freaking Mercury serenaded you guys!" Max shrieked.

"That was...awesome." Mike remarked.

"Bitching!" El declared as Dustin spotted a guard walking towards them.

"Son of a bitch!" he swore as the man walked up to them.

"Excuse me." He said looking at Mike and El. "Mr. Mercury wanted me to invite you backstage to say hello." Everyone was speechless. Freddie Mercury wanted to meet them?

"I...I...I..." Mike was stuttering like a complete idiot. Luckily, El saved the day.

"Yes." she said plainly as she drug Mike's hand and the rest of the party followed her and the security guard to meet Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME, MILEVEN MEETS MERCURY. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.


	5. We Are The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party finally meets the band in person as Mike & El share a tender moment with Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS OR QUEEN.

The entire party was giddy as Hell as they were led back stage after the concert. It was hard to believe that they were actually going to meet Freddie Mercury.

"My God, Wait till we tell Jonathan that we met Freddie freaking Mercury!" Will exclaimed. "He is totally gonna blow his shit!"

"Yeah he is." Dustin agreed. The party continued to talk amongst themselves as they were led backstage to the room that the band were using as a hangout spot. There they saw the band members relaxing. Brian and Roger were chatting up some hot groupies while John was turning his guitar.

"Holy shit!" Max whispered as the band turned to face her.

"Hello." Brian said as he downed a beer. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Um...Freddie Mercury invited us." Lucas muttered nervously. Roger nodded as he wrapped his arms around a girl.

"Those are the two love birds that Fred was singing to." He explained to his bandmate.

"Is he here?" Dustin asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he's in the John." Brian said as he turned his head. "Hey Fred, the kids are here!" The room was silent for a moment; then the bathroom door opened and out came Freddie Mercury himself. He was wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans and tennis shoes. He was sipping a glass of champagne. The entire party was amazed at the sight of this rock god. Freddie's face lit up as he saw the kids from Hawkins.

"Hello darlings." He said as he joined the rest of his band. Everyone was in pure shock as they tried to speak. Surprisingly, Will Byers was the first to find his tongue.

"Um, Mr. Mercury..." Will started to stutter.

"Freddie darling, you've got to call me Freddie." The frontman said with a cheeky grin.

"Freddie...my brother's a huge fan, he's the one who turned us all on to you guys." Byers explained. "I was hoping that...you could give him an...autograph?" Mercury smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What's your brother's name darling?"

"Jonathan." Freddie wrote out the autograph and handed it to Will. The cleric thanked Freddie profusely, much to the frontman's amusement. As he sat down on the couch, he turned to Mike and El and motioned for them to sit by him. They did so as he put an arm around each of them.

"You know darlings." He said as he smiled at them. "When I saw you two, the way you looked at each other, I knew that there was a pure love between you." Mike and El blushed at each other as Freddie giggled.

"Yeah, you could say that." Mike said as he held El's hand.

"I'm sure that there is a really lovely story behind it." Mercury said as he obviously wanted to hear how the lovers had met. Mike and El were perplexed. Telling the truth to a non party member would be breaking the rule of law. Freddie Mercury was immortal to be sure, but he was not a member of the party. As El was getting nervous, Mike thought of an idea: like Murray had done, he could water down El's story. Mike cleared his throat and told his story as if he was doing a DND campaign. By the time he was finished, Freddie and the band believed that El had lived with her abusive father and he had been so cruel to her that she ran away. Mike eventually found her and hid her in his basement until her father was arrested and the chief of police had adopted her as his own. After Mike was done, the entire band, along with the party was speechless.

"Bloody Hell." Brian muttered, feeling sorry for the poor girl who looked so loving and so kind. As for Freddie himself, he said nothing as he wrapped El in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry darling." He whispered in her ear. "You did not deserve that."

"Thank you." El replied as she teared up. Mike's version of events was not the whole story, but it was close enough. After they had all recovered, the band continued to talk for over an hour until Max told them that they needed to get back before Hopper discovered that they were gone. As El left, Freddie took of his leather jacket and put it on El. It was too big for her, but he assured her that she would grow into it.

"You are the champion tonight darling." Mercury assured her as everyone left excited and speechless at what had happened. As they left, Mike couldn't help himself and began to sing. After a minute, the rest of the party joined in.

_We are the champions, my friends..._

_and we'll keep on fighting, till the end..._

_We are the champions, we are the champions,_

_No time for mouth breathers,_

_Cause we are the champions..._

_OF THE WORLD!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS THE END OF MY STRANGER THINGS/QUEEN CROSSOVER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME, THE PARTY GOES TO INDIANAPOLIS. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.


End file.
